Pourquoi? Tu me Hais
by Liie20
Summary: Hermione ne va pas bien, elle est seule. Un blond viendra à son secours in-extremis. Elle devra alors apprendre à vivre à nouveau. Mais est-ce que tout ceci est bien réel? L'amour peut-il la sauver? HG/DM PP/BZ HG/GW
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou..._

_Et comme je n'aime pas trop être inactive, je décide de poster cette Histoire. Elle est en cours d'écriture, même si je pense l'avoir bientôt finit. C'est bien la première fois que j'écris dans ce genre là, c'est mon premier drame. Les **"**chapitres**"** **-**si je peux les appeler comme ça**-** sont extrêmement court, c'est pour cette raison que je poste deux chapitres à la suite. _

_Si c'est pas très bien, dites-le moi. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de répétition. Les premiers chapitres ne sont pas super, je prefère la suite. Et je pense que la fic' vous réservera une surprise... Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, parce qu'il faut d'abord que je l'écrive. La suite arrive immédiatement après, et vous comprendrez un peu mieux les raisons des tourments d'Hermione et les raisons d'Harry et Ron._

_Cette fois, j'avais envie de les faire un peu salaud, car jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours de bon rôle, alors je me suis dit que cette fois, ce serait eux les **"**méchants**"**. Voilà, je crois que j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me demander._

_**Disclaimer**: L'univers et les Personnages ne sont pas à moi. Cette fic contient une allusion au **femslash**, c'est assez léger, pas de quoi avoir peur. Par contre, si ça vous dérange, vous pouvez partir. Je ne vous retient pas._

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**Pourquoi ? Tu me Hais.**

**Chapter One** :

Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur à main nue pour ensuite lui faire subir les pires tortures. J'ai tellement mal et me sens si vide. Les gens rient autour de moi, ils se moquent de la gentille préfète de Gryffondor qui vient de se faire rejeter par ses amis pour avoir osée être honnête. Ces mêmes amis qui me regardent à présent avec dégoût et mépris. Ma tête me tourne, j'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Une question se pose alors à mon esprit : Depuis quand être différent c'est mal ? Après tout, je n'ai pas dis que je voulais rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

Alors pourquoi me rejettent-ils pour ça ? Je n'arrive plus à respirer, c'est comme si finalement, plus rien n'a d'importance, plus rien ne me retient ici. Mes amis étaient devenus ma bouée de sauvetage, ma raison de continuer cette mascarade depuis la mort de mes parents et de toute ma famille. La douleur et la souffrance qui jusque la étaient certainement visible, disparaissent. Je suis comme anesthésiée, où plutôt comme morte. Morte de l'intérieur.

Je tourne le dos à mes amis, du moins c'est ce que je croyais et sors de la grande salle. Je continue de marcher, sans savoir comment ni ou je vais. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête, je veux juste être en paix, ne plus ressentir ce mal au quotidien. Toute cette souffrance, cette culpabilité, ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Mais jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours put compter sur eux, mes amis, pour me soutenir, me soulager un peu. Ils me tenaient la tête hors de l'eau et maintenant je me noie.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive même plus à être en colère. Je suis lasse. Lasse de cette comédie, de cette farce grandeur géante qu'est ma vie. Je ne me sens pas la force de continuer sans eux. Et puis de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie. Envie, ce mot me semble étrange d'un coup. Il fut un temps où j'avais toujours des envies. J'avais envie d'être la meilleure élève de ma classe, voire même de toute l'école, j'avais envie d'avoir des amis, j'avais envie d'être amie avec eux, j'avais envie de toujours les aider, j'avais envie de rendre fiers mes parents, j'avais envie d'aller au bal de noël du tournoi des trois sorciers avec lui, mais j'y suis finalement aller avec Viktor Krum, j'avais envie de leur avouer pour moi bien avant aujourd'hui mais je ne l'ai pas fait...

Comment décrire le vide que je ressens ? Je ne veux plus rien, je ne ressens plus rien, c'est comme si je disparaissais petit à petit et ça me pousse à me demander ce que je fais encore la. Mes parents me manquent tellement. Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer. Les élèves me regarde passer, des murmures se font entendre, ils sont déjà en train de propager des rumeurs sur mon compte, mais s'ils savaient comme je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Parce qu'avant que la journée ne se termine, je ne serais plus là, je serais loin, très loin de ce château, de mes faux amis et de ceux qui me haïssait.

Tout cela sera loin et n'aura plus aucune importance. Oh oui je sais, je m'apitoie peut-être un peu trop sur mon sort, mais ça n'aura plus d'importance non plus. Avant que cette journée ne touche à sa fin, je serais là où je dois être. Auprès de mes parents. Je serais morte. Peut-être devrais-je être effrayée par cette idée, par le fait que je vais me suicider, mais soyons honnête, j'ai déjà commencée il y a des mois. Je ne mange quasiment plus, je ne dors pas plus de deux heures par nuit, je suis tout simplement une loque humaine. Plus rien désormais ne me rattache à cette vie si misérable.

Je m'aperçois que mes pieds m'ont menée au bas de la tour d'astronomie. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Sauter dans le vide sous les étoiles et la lune, les seuls témoins de ma décadence. Je gravis les escaliers lentement, comme une automate, pour atteindre finalement le sommet. Je ne sauterais pas tout de suite, on ne sait jamais. Le milieu de l'après midi n'est pas l'idéal pour ça. Trop d'élève, on pourrait arriver à me sauver et c'est une chose qui ne doit pas arriver.

Une fois la nuit tombée, lorsque les élèves seront dans leur salle commune, lorsque **eux** seront dans la salle commune à parler et à rire comme si je n'avais finalement jamais existée à leurs yeux, je sauterais sous le regard du ciel. Comme ça, si jamais je ne meurs pas directement en touchant le sol, personne ne pensera à venir voir en bas de la tour et je pourrais alors tranquillement me vider de mon sang et mourir sans qu'on vienne me chercher. Et puis lorsqu'on se rendra compte que je suis absente, ce qui pourra prendre un moment, ils finiront par me retrouver mais ce sera trop tard.

Alors peut-être que certaines personnes seront choqués, mais au final, ils reprendront leur vie comme si de rien était et m'effacerons rapidement de leur mémoire pour simplement devenir une anecdote parmi tant d'autre. Juste un sombre fait divers de plus. Je ne m'attends vraiment pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui me pleure puisque je n'ai plus personne, mes amis m'ayant reniée. La nuit met un temps infini à vouloir tomber, au point que je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été une meilleure idée d'aller dans la forêt interdite où dans la salle de bain des préfets pour m'ouvrir les veines.

Et puis non finalement, je préfère sauter dans le vide. J'aurais au moins une vue magnifique sur le ciel tout le long de ma chute. Le ciel commence à s'assombrir, c'est bientôt le moment. Au moins ma mort aura un peu de classe mais je risque de ne pas être très belle à voir. J'aimerais être encore capable de crier ou de pleurer, parce qu'alors je pourrais hurler ma peine, ma douleur. Je laisserais ensuite mes larmes couler et me libérer un peu de ce poids, mais c'est impossible. La dernière fois que j'ai pleurée ou crier c'est quand j'ai appris la mort de mes parents. J'en suis incapable depuis.

Je n'aurais jamais crue que mes amis seraient ceux qui me porteraient le coup de grâce. C'est maintenant que je vais savoir si ce qu'on dit est vrai. Si on revoit vraiment sa vie défilée devant ses yeux juste avant de mourir. Je me lève et me dirige vers le parapet. C'est maintenant où jamais et je grimpe sur le rebord. Je regarde une dernière fois le paysage et...

**«** _Ne fais pas ça Granger !!_ **»**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Et maintenant: La Suite!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Chapter Two** :

Je sursaute légèrement et me retourne pour faire face à Malfoy. Si je le pouvais encore, je lui aurais lancée un regard noir ainsi qu'une pique bien sentie mais au lieu de ça, je me contente de le regarder avant de retourner à ma tache. Non, personne ne me sauvera désormais et encore moins lui. Alors je m'avance à nouveau du bord, prête à m'envoler, sa main se referme sur mon bras, un de ses bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et me ramène en arrière, en sécurité sur le balcon. Je ne tente même pas de me débattre, ça ne servirais à rien.

Je vais juste attendre qu'il me sorte son monologue et une fois qu'il aura finit, qu'il aura finit de m'achever, je sauterais en paix. Il me tourne pour que j'y fasse face et me serre contre lui. Si j'étais capable de ressentir des émotions, j'aurais été surprise. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Il devrait plutôt être heureux d'être enfin débarrasser une fois pour toute de son ennemie. Il m'a toujours détesté, depuis le premier jour, alors pourquoi me prendre dans ses bras au lieu de me pousser ? J'attends patiemment qu'il me relâche, ce qu'il fait quelques secondes après, mais ses mains agrippent mes bras et son regard plonge dans le mien.

**«** _Ne fais pas ça Granger. Ne saute pas._ **»**

Je ressens une grande surprise en moi et je finis par laisser le mot qui tourne en boucle dans mon esprit depuis des mois sortir :

**«** _Pourquoi ?_ **»**

**«** _Parce que tu ne dois pas le faire. Ton heure n'est pas encore venu Granger. Et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as des amis aussi idiots. Tu es Bi, la belle affaire ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es déjà sortie avec une fille que tu es différente._ **»**

Il me regarde et s'attend à ce que je réponde quelque chose.

**«** _Pourquoi ? Tu me hais._ **»**

Bon, c'est pas le top mais c'est déjà bien. Pourquoi me dire tout cela puisqu'il me déteste, alors que mes amis m'ont rejetée pour ça ? Parce qu'en fin de compte ils ont raison, ce n'est pas normal, je suis un monstre. Si je n'avais pas été différente, le fait d'être sorcière est inclus, alors ceux que j'aime ne seraient pas mort où ne me haïraient pas.

**«** _Je suis désolé. Je ne te hais pas. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi, et t'insulter était la solution de facilité. Mais j'ai compris mes erreurs. Il ne faut pas que tu prête attention à ce que j'ai pût te dire avant, et encore moins à ce que le balafré et la belette ont put te dire. Tu n'es pas dégoûtante ou méprisante. Et tu es encore moins un monstre ok !!_ **»**

**«** _Pourquoi tu es là ? Comment tu m'as trouvée ?_ **»**

**«** _Je t'ai suivie après ton départ de la grande salle. Je me suis caché et j'ai attendu de voir ce que tu allais faire. J'avais raison de m'inquiéter pour toi._ **»**

**«** _Tu ne devrais pas être la. Laisse-moi..._ **»**

**«** _Pour que tu saute ? Certainement pas ! Viens avec moi._ **»**

Avant de pouvoir à nouveau protester, il me prend la main et m'entraîne hors de la tour. Un sentiment étrange s'éveille en moi. J'étais pourtant persuadée de ne plus pouvoir ressentir des émotions. Il marche un peu trop vite pour moi, et mes pieds buttent contre le sol. Si nos mains n'étaient pas enlacées, je me serais étalée au sol. Au lieu de ça, il m'a sentie basculer et m'a rattrapée. Il me sourit et me remet sur mes pieds. Il a du comprendre car il marche moins vite, se mettant à mon rythme.

Mon regard ne cesse de se poser sur nos mains. J'étais totalement désespérée au point de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie et voilà que mon salut temporaire se trouve être la personne qui était censé me haïr le plus. J'ai l'impression que le monde tourne à l'envers, d'avoir atterrie dans une dimension parallèle. Les tableaux murmurent à notre passage, certain allant d'un tableau à l'autre pour leur rapporter le dernier scoop en date : Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, marchent main dans la main dans les couloirs. Bientôt tout le monde sera au courant.

**TBC**

* * *

_Et Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Je n'ai pas de rythme particulier pour cette fic'. Je poste au fur et à mesur que j'écris. Mais comme elle est bientôt finit, je pense que les chapitres arriveront vite. Je ne prétends rien avec, ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure histoire du siècle, loin de là, mais bon, ça m'a distrait de l'écrire. _

_Je pense que la suite sera bientôt là. Deux chapitres aussi. Vu que c'est court. _

_BiZous_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou_

_Je suis assez surprise de l'accueil faites à la fic'. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous l'aimiez. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus un succès phénoménal, mais ça me ravis beaucoup. Surtout pour mon premier drame. Bref:_

**abby**: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

**Aesha**: Hey, comme on se retrouve **^_^** Bref, tu apprendra l'identité de la mystérieuse fille avec qui Hermione a eu une aventure plus tard. Pour savoir si Draco réussira son pari de redonner le goût de la vie à Hermione... Il faudra lire jusqu'à la fin! Parce que je vous réserve une Big surprise!! **:))**

_Bref, je vous laisse apprécier ces deux chapitres... Peut être qu'après je ne posterais qu'un chapitre à la fois, ça dépend de mon rythme d'écriture. J'essaye de la finir au plus vite pourtant... Allez,_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapter Three** :

Nous arrivons dans le hall et je me raidis d'un coup, sans le vouloir. Les portes de la grande salle sont ouvertes et c'est l'heure du souper. Des tas de cris nous parviennent, ainsi que le bruit sourd des conversations animés. Il est hors de question que j'y aille, je préfère plutôt me jeter sous les sabots d'un centaure en furie. Draco resserre un peu plus sa main autour de la mienne mais ne m'entraîne pas dans cette direction.

Il prend le chemin des cachots. Pourquoi m'entraîne t-il là-bas ? Est-ce un piège ? M'empêcher de sauter pour mieux me piéger une fois en bas ? Vais-je me retrouver entourée d'une bande de Serpentards qui veulent aussi ma mort ? Une fois dans les couloirs sombres, il me dirige vers un mur.

**«** _Dignité_ **»**

Le mur révèle alors un passage que nous franchissons. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'il m'a emmenée dans la salle commune des serpentards. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il me fait asseoir sur le canapé face au feu dans la cheminée et s'installe près de moi. Je reste enfermée dans mes pensées, ne sachant comment me comporter. Toute cette situation est étrange, je ne comprends plus rien, mon cerveau de miss-je-sais-tout est en totale déconnection avec la réalité. Moi qui croyais ne plus pouvoir ressentir quoi que ce soit, je me sens confuse, troublée. Et il a l'avantage de me faire oublier mes problèmes. Il doit le percevoir car il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

**«** _Tu as faim ? Parce que tu devrais vraiment avaler quelque chose, tu n'as rien mangée de la journée et tu es beaucoup trop maigre._ **»**

**«** _Non merci, je n'ai pas faim._ **»**

**«** _Il faut vraiment que tu mange Granger. Regarde-toi, tu pourrais rentrer trois fois dans tes vêtements._ **»**

La porte s'ouvre et une troupe d'élève entre. Ils se figent tous en me voyant assise dans leur canapé, avec Draco et nos mains qui sont toujours enlacées. Pansy et Blaise poussent les élèves pour savoir ce qu'il se passe et leur regard se pose sur nous. Ils se détachent du groupe et font partir les élèves qui ne cherchent même pas une seconde à protester. J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose se réveille en moi, que je n'étais pas si anesthésiée que je le croyais.

**«** _Alors Granger, comme ça tu aimes les filles. Ne me dis surtout pas que tu as déjà fantasmée sur moi !_ **»**

Parkinson me regarde avec un sourire moqueur, tandis qu'elle prend place sur un fauteuil avec Zabini. Pourquoi ne m'insulte t-elle pas ? Draco me lache la main et se lève. Je porte mon attention sur lui, que fait-il ? Il ne va pas me laisser quand même ? Pas après m'avoir empêché de sauter !? Il plante son regard dans le mien, et je sens que mon corps se réchauffe un peu.

**«** _Je vais chercher quelque truc à manger dans les cuisines. Veillez sur elle, qu'elle ne s'en aille pas._ **»**

Puis il continu plus bas pour que moi seule entende.

**«** _Je reviens vite, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps d'accord ?! Alors pas de bêtise, attends moi._ **»**

Il sort et je me sens à nouveau vide et froide à l'intérieur. J'ai à nouveau l'idée de monter dans la tour d'Astronomie maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie, la lune et les étoiles m'appellent. Une voix s'élève dans mon dos, et ses paroles me font soupirer de lassitude.

**«** _Où tu compte aller comme ça Granger ?_ **»**

Je continue d'avancer, je ne me retourne pas, même quand elle répète sa question. Cependant je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à marcher. Je n'ai rien avalée de la journée et hier j'ai seulement mangée une pomme et une banane. J'entends leur pas derrière moi mais ne m'arrête pas, j'essaye même de forcer l'allure, en vain. Je passe le trou dans le mur et retrouve à nouveau dans les couloirs obscurs des cachots. Mais je sens que je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin ce soir, mes forces me lache.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici la suite! Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapter Four** :

Je me laisse donc tomber lourdement au sol et repose mon dos contre un mur. Pansy et Blaise se précipitent sur moi et se mettent à ma hauteur pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Malfoy débarque ? Il va finalement falloir que je vive encore une journée épouvantable. Ce n'est que partie remise. Des pas se font à nouveau entendre et Draco apparaît les bras chargés de friandise. Son regard alterne sur nous trois pour finalement se fixer sur moi et une expression dure et en colère passe sur son si beau visage.

[...] [...] [...] [...] [...]

Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça ? Pitié dites moi que non, que c'était juste une hallucination ou quelque chose du genre.

**«** _Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Pourquoi vous êtes dehors ?_ **»**

**«** _Ben c'est Granger, elle..._ **»**

Mais Parkinson n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Malfoy la coupe, en colère visiblement.

**«** _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux donc rien vous demander ? C'était trop difficile pour vous de la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle sorte ?_ **»**

**«** _Ca suffit Draco._ **»**

Les trois serpentards se tournent d'un même mouvement vers moi.

**«** _Ce n'est pas de leur faute. C'est moi qui suis sortie, ils n'ont fait que me suivre parce que je ne les ai pas écoutés. Alors arrête de leur crier dessus._ **»**

**«** _Et où tu allais comme ça hein ? Tu retournais là haut, pas vrai ?_ **»**

Je détourne les yeux, malgré moi. Je sens poindre la culpabilité et me sens honteuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

**«** _Là haut ? De quoi tu parle Dray ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ **»**

Draco ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à Pansy qu'il enchaine.

**«** _D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais assise au sol ?_ **»**

**«** _Elle s'est écroulée, comme ça, d'un seul coup._ **»**

**«** _C'est normal, elle n'a rien dans l'estomac. Tenez, prenez ça. Moi je prends Granger._ **»**

Il donne ses provisions à Pansy et Blaise puis se penche vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il passe un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos et me soulève avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ne saurais pas vous dire pourquoi mais je me sens bien dans ses bras, au chaud et en sécurité. Ca fait des mois que ça ne m'étais pas arrivée, encore une fois depuis la mort de mes parents. C'est dingue de voir à quel point ça a bousillé ma vie. Je passe quand même mes bras autour de son cou et laisse ma tête se reposer contre lui.

Je sens son odeur, une odeur délicieuse qui me donne juste envie de déposer des baisers sur la peau offerte de son cou. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend tout à coup ? Je suis devenue folle où quoi ? Il s'agit quand même de Draco Malfoy !! Bon, vaut mieux que je me calme et que je cesse de penser, ça ira mieux. Une fois de retour dans l'antre des serpents, il ne s'arrête pas au canapé et parcours un dédale de couloir avant d'ouvrir une porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Je tourne la tête et m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une chambre avec seulement deux lits. Il me dépose sur le lit de droite tandis que Blaise et Pansy s'installe sur celui de gauche. J'en déduis donc que c'est la chambre des deux garçons. Je me mets alors à trembler sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me rends compte que je suis totalement à leur merci, sans défense. Malfoy prend un chocogrenouille et me le tend. Je le regarde, n'ayant aucune réaction, et me méfiant un peu.

**«** _Aller Granger, il faut que tu bouffe et je te promets que ce n'est pas empoisonné._ **»**

J'attrape le chocolat avec prudence et lassitude. Je ne veux pas manger. Je joue avec, espérant détourner leur attention. Mais Draco ne cesse pas de me fixer. S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à manger ce truc, non, Draco !

**«** _Mange._ **»**

J'avale le chocolat avec une grimace de dégoût. Draco me regarde avec ce regard et cette expression qui disent qu'il est fier de lui. J'ai juste envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois tant il peut m'exaspérer. Mais je n'en ai pas le temps car mon estomac proteste violemment à l'intrusion qu'il vient de subir et me voilà en train de vomir sur le sol. Bon, pour l'image glamour on repassera, ainsi que pour l'honneur des Gryffondors. Je savais bien pourtant que c'était une mauvaise idée de manger cette foutue chocogrenouille !!

Des spasmes parcourent mon corps et je me mets à trembler comme une feuille. Je sens à peine les deux bras qui m'entourent et m'attirent vers un torse chaud et calme. Je crois qu'on me murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, je suis comme dans une sorte de brouillard et je finis par sombrer dans le noir.

Lorsque mon cerveau se fait moins lourd, que le brouillard se dissipe et que mes pensées se font plus claires, je papillonne des yeux. Je me suis littéralement écroulée de fatigue. Je sens alors une main sur la mienne. Je tourne lentement la tête et rencontre une masse blonde. Mon cœur fait un bond, Draco m'a veillé toute la nuit ? J'ai du mal à y croire, c'est étrange. Mes amis me rejettent et eux m'acceptent. Si ce n'est pas le monde à l'envers ça y ressemble beaucoup. Je m'assoie dans le lit. J'ai dormie dans le lit de Malfoy !

**«** _Alors Granger, enfin réveillée !_ **»**

**TBC**

* * *

_La suite bientôt, mais je ne sais pas trop quand. Merci à ceux qui ajoutent la fic' en Alerte et en Favoris! :))_

_Vous aurez bientôt des réponses à certaines questions... Promis!_

_BiZous_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou_

_Voici la suite! Avec une conversation Pansy/Hermione. Comme d'hab' la suite est juste après... Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçue, ça m'a fait plaisir. _

_Et je remercie également tout ceux qui ont ajouté la fic' en Alerte et en Favoris, ainsi que moi en Auteur. Ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. **:))**_

**Lisa**: Merci, j'espère que je ne me serais pas trop fait attendre.

_Je posterais la suite dans le semaine, je pense mercredi où jeudi. Mais après, je sais pas **:))**_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapter Five** :

Pansy se tient dans l'embrasure d'une porte, que je devine être celle de la salle de bain. Elle porte des habits moldus et ses cheveux sont mouillés. Elle sort certainement de la douche.

**«** _Dray nous a dit ce que t'avais essayée de faire hier soir. C'est complètement stupide, si tu veux mon avis._ **»**

**«** _Je ne te l'ai pas demandée. Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas. Draco n'aurait jamais dû m'empêcher de sauter._ **»**

**«** _Tout doux la Gryffondor. Dray a bien fait de t'empêcher de faire une connerie. Franchement, te suicider à cause de tes stupides soi-disant amis lions ? Je croyais que vous étiez plus courageux et tolérant que ça ! Non mais sérieux, ce ne sont pas de vrais amis s'ils te jettent au moindre faux pas, au moindre signe de différence..._ **»**

**«** _Vous jugez bien les gens à cause de leurs origines vous !_ **»**

« _Ah, mais les Gryffis et nous autres Serpentards ne sommes pas du tout pareil. Nous ne cachons jamais ce que nous sommes à nos amis. C'est pour ça que Blaise, Draco et moi nous entendons aussi bien. Aucuns secrets entre nous. Et puis, malgré une croyance populaire, que nous avons-nous même conçue, il faut l'avouer, nous sommes bien plus tolérants que la majorité des élèves présents dans ce château. C'est juste qu'ont ne veut pas qu'on le sache._ »

« _Ca n'explique pas pourquoi il est venu, et pourquoi vous m'avez gardée ici. Vous attendez quoi de moi ? Que je trahisse ma maison et mes amis ?_ »

« _Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois Granger ! Qui t'as parlée de trahison ? On n'attend strictement rien de toi. Et en ce qui concerne Dray, je ne peux rien te dire, c'est à lui de le faire. Maintenant soit tu acceptes notre aide, qui est sans arrière pensé je te le jure, et tu remonte la pente pour redevenir cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout qui croque la vie à pleine dent et qu'on adore emmerder, parce que c'est amusant et que t'as une incroyable répartie, soit tu refuse notre aide et tu finis ce que tu as commencée hier soir. C'est à toi de décider._ »

« _Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ? On s'est toujours détestée ! Rien de tout cela n'est logique ! Et puis je ne veux pas de votre aide. Je veux __**MOURIR**__ !_ »

« _Arrête de dire des conneries Granger._ »

Je me tourne vers la source du grognement et vois Malfoy relever la tête et s'asseoir près de moi, nos mains encore une fois enlacées. Ca va devenir une habitude à force ! Pourtant, je me surprends à penser que ça ne me dérangerais pas tant que ça. Il faut que je me ressaisisse et vite, sinon je vais bientôt finir par penser que les serpentards sont gentils et que j'aurais peut-être une chance de me reconstruire avec eux, qui sait. Il faut que j'évite ça à tout prix.

« _Tu sais bien au fond de toi que tu ne voulais pas vraiment sauter. Que ce n'est pas ce que tes parents auraient voulus._ »

« _Ils sont morts __**OK**__ !! Morts, tu le comprends ça ?! Ils ne peuvent plus rien vouloir ! Je sais qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sois seule, ils me l'avaient dit un mois avant leur accident. Et je __**suis**__ seule ! Je n'ai plus personne à qui tenir. Il n'y a plus personne pour m'aimer, me protéger, veiller sur moi. Ils sont tous partis, sans exception. Tous ceux que j'aime finissent par partir ! Je suis un poison, toxique pour ceux qui m'approche de trop près ! Plus rien ne me retiens. Je n'ai plus rien..._ »

« _Tu as tords. Il y a encore des gens qui tiennent à toi, qui te surveille et te protège. Tu n'es pas seule Granger. Je suis là, ainsi que Pansy et Blaise._ »

« _Non, c'est faux, c'est faux... Arrête de mentir, c'est cruel ! Je te hais Draco Malfoy ! Je te hais !_ »

Oh oui je le hais. Parce qu'à cause de lui, une rage sans nom gronde en moi.

« _Je ne mens pas Hermione. Je te jure que c'est vrai. Je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, jamais, je te le promets. Je t'aime et je ne pouvais pas te laisser sauter..._ »

Je hais sa voix douce et sincère que je ne lui ai jamais entendue. Je hais son regard qui me dit que tout ça est vrai. Je le hais pour me faire pleurer. Je pleure toute la peine et la souffrance ressentie depuis ce jour jusqu'à maintenant et que j'avais réussie à garder enfouis et secret. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter, pleurant tout mon soûl et Draco finis par me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer, mais à aucun moment il ne tente de me calmer. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'en ai besoin et me laisse me libérer de toute cette pression, de ce poids. Je le hais pour ça, qu'il me comprenne, qu'il sache mieux me réconforter que mes amis.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme promit, voici directement la suite!_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapter Six** :

J'arrive à me calmer au bout d'un long moment et me détache de son étreinte. J'essuie mes joues, m'aperçois au passage que son tee-shirt est bien mouillé par endroit et tourne la tête en direction de l'autre lit. Pansy et Blaise sont enlacés et nous regarde, silencieux. C'est d'ailleurs que maintenant que je remarque que je n'ai pas encore une seule fois entendue Blaise parler. Pansy se met à sourire, et c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire ainsi, ça me fais tout drôle. Elle n'est pas ironique, narquoise ou moqueuse, non, elle est chaleureuse et sincère.

« _Je suis dans un monde parallèle ?_ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Est-ce que je suis dans un monde parallèle ? Ce n'est pas réel tout ça, pas vrai ?_ »

« _Non Hermione, tout est bien réel. Tu n'es pas dans un monde parallèle non plus._ »

Je regarde Blaise, étonnée. Je dois avoir l'air d'une chouette mais tant pis. Pansy et Draco se regarde un instant puis ne disent plus un seul mot. Pansy se cale mieux contre Blaise, en se collant au passage plus contre lui, et Draco se cale contre la tête de lit, tous les deux ont un visage grave et sérieux Pansy a perdue son sourire et attrape la main de Blaise dans la sienne. Que se passe t-il ?

« _Tu sais, on dit que pour aller mieux il faut parler, partager son expérience, son vécu. Je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, aucun de nous ne le fera, car nous ne le savons pas. Pas contre, je peux te dire ce que ça fait d'être derrière, d'être celui qui reste. J'avais une sœur. On avait quatre ans de différence. C'était elle l'ainée. Elle s'appelait Jalanda et c'était la plus jolie fille que je connaissais. Tout allais bien dans le meilleur des mondes, j'avais 11 ans et j'étais élève à Poudlard, j'avais des amis, une famille formidable que j'adorais et ma grande sœur Jalanda que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Et puis, pendant les vacances de noël, alors qu'on était de retour à la maison pour passer les fêtes avec nos parents, elle s'est suicidée. Nous n'avons jamais réellement su pourquoi, elle n'a rien laisser pour qu'on comprenne, alors on a juste des doutes, des hypothèses, mais rien de concret. Je m'en suis voulu comme jamais, parce que, il y a des signes. Il faut être attentif, mais ils sont là. Je me suis dis que c'était certainement de ma faute, que je n'avais pas été un bon frère pour ne pas l'avoir sauvée. Et j'ai même voulu la rejoindre, mais ne l'ai pas fais. Tu sais, la douleur, elle est toujours là, à chaque fois que je pense où que je parle d'elle la peine est étouffante, j'ai même du mal à ne pas craquer. Je n'ai plus jamais été le même après ça. Et je déteste sincèrement les fêtes de fin d'année depuis, mais la vie continue. Etre celui qui reste c'est la merde. Et puis j'ai vu les signes, je t'ais vu sombrer, et la une sonnette d'alarme s'est allumée en moi, et j'ai fais part de mes doutes et de mes constatations à Pansy et Draco. Parce que si je n'avais pas put sauver ma sœur, je pouvais peut être réussir à te sauver toi, et ça me rachèterais en quelque sorte. Mais tu semblais tenir bon, grâce à tes amis. J'ai quand même continué à te surveiller, et Pansy et Draco également, enfin, peut être lui plus que nous, mais il s'en remettait toujours à moi, le seul à avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine, ce dont je ne suis absolument pas fier, j'aurais préféré ne pas en avoir. Et puis hier matin, lorsque tu as décidée d'avouer ta bisexualité ainsi que ton aventure avec Ginny Weasley, je savais que ça ne pouvait que tourner mal. Potter est fol amoureux de Ginny, quant à l'autre Weasley, et bien, il s'agit de sa petite sœur, c'était évident qu'ils allaient mal le prendre. La suite tout le monde la connais._ »

Je n'ose rien dire. Un silence total s'abat dans la pièce. Pansy a serrer plus fort la main de Blaise au fil de son explication et je me dis que finalement, les apparences sont bien trompeuses. Je n'aurais jamais crue que je pourrais trouver des serpents sympathique, et que sous leurs airs arrogant et prétentieux se cachaient des êtres différents et que je pourrais les apprécier. Je n'aurais jamais crue que Blaise avait put souffrir lui aussi, moi qui croyais qu'ils avaient tous des jolies petites vies parfaite ! Et puis je trouve la vie injuste et cruelle, Zabini n'est pas une personne qui méritait de souffrir autant, à moins que ce soit cette épreuve qui l'est rendu ainsi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver mignon ensemble, Blaise et Pansy. Je me tourne alors vers Draco qui fixe ses amis, puis il tourne la tête vers moi, ayant sans doute sentit mon regard sur lui. Il avait une expression triste sur le visage que je ne lui avais jamais vue, et ça a quelque chose d'assez troublant. Les trois serpents me regarde, croient-ils vraiment que je vais parler ? Leur faire part de mes états d'âme ?

« _Je suis navrée pour toi Blaise, vraiment. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile quand quelqu'un qu'on aime meurt. Mais ne comptaient pas sur moi pour parler de ça._ »

« _Tu devrais pourtant, ça te ferais du bien. Ca m'en a fais à moi._ »

« _Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas comme toi. On est totalement différent ! Tu es un serpentard, je suis une gryffondor. Tu es un garçon et moi une fille. T'as sœur s'est suicidée, toute ma famille est morte, pas seulement mes parents. Tu es un sang pur, moi une sang de bourbe. Tu as envisagé la possibilité de peut-être te suicider, si Malfoy ne m'avait retenu, j'aurais sautée sans aucune hésitation. Tu as des amis, une famille, un avenir, une petite-amie, je n'ai plus rien de tout cela. Rien qui n'en vaille la peine et qui me retienne._ »

« _Ne dis pas ça, il y a toujours quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. La vie elle-même vaut la peine d'être vécue. Tu ne peux pas renoncer aussi facilement._ »

« _Bien sûr que je le peux. Je l'ai fais, j'ai déjà renoncée. Et si vous n'étiez pas là pour m'empêcher de recommencer, la première chose que je ferais c'est de retourner là haut._ »

« _Tu ne pense pas ce que tu viens de dire hein ? Tu ne ferais pas ça ?!_ »

Je regarde Malfoy, ses yeux sont presque suppliants. La encore, c'est une première.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

**TBC**

* * *

_Vous remarquerez, Hermione pose souvent la même question philosophique: Pourquoi? _

_Question que beaucoup d'entre nous posons parfois... **:))**_

_Je sais que cette suite c'est fait attendre, alors pour me rattraper, je posterais deux nouveaux chapitres dans la semaine. _

_On en sait enfin un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment quant au fait qu'Hermione s'est faites jetée par Harry et Ron. Et on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Blaise. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours! **:))**_

_BiZous_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou !_

_Désolée pour le retard :( J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :) Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres d'avances, mais j'essaye de m'avancer le plus possible. _

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! :))_

_BiZous_

* * *

**Chapter Seven** :

Il se contente de me regarder sans répondre. Puis sans prévenir il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse. Sous le coup de la surprise j'ouvre les yeux et la bouche, et il en profite pour introduire sa langue. Je me raidis complètement, c'est la façon dont mon corps réagit à l'intrusion, au contact et c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté. Ses mains caresse mon dos pour m'apaiser, me détendre et ça marche. Je commence même à répondre au baiser que je trouve agréable. Mon corps entier se réchauffe et la chaleur se fait étouffante, je comprends vite mes sensations et ne peut que constater que j'ai envie de lui.

J'ai envie de le sentir partout sur moi t en moi, et le lui fait savoir par mes mains qui passe sous ses vêtements pour atteindre sa taille. Il porte un pyjama jogging et n'ai donc pas de ceinture à défaire. Ses mains passent sous mon sweat-shirt et me font pousser un gémissement de pur plaisir. J'oublie totalement le monde autour de moi et n'entends pas la porte claquer indiquant que les deux autres serpentards sont partis. Il défait mon soutien-gorge tandis que je passe une main dans son caleçon et que je l'effleure. Il lache un grognement et je sourie, mais ne cessons pas notre baiser pour autant.

Une de ses mains vient caresser ma poitrine, dieu que c'est bon ! Je n'ai jamais ressentis un tel plaisir avec seulement de légères caresses et un baiser auparavant et j'adore ça. C'est trop bon. Je lève les bras et il m'enlève mes vêtements avec une lenteur sensuelle qui me fait perdre la tête. Nos lèvres se séparent le temps qu'il finisse d'accomplir sa tache, puis il me couche sous lui, ses mains parcourant inlassablement mon corps tandis que je fais pareil avec lui. Le reste des vêtements volent à travers la pièce et nous nous retrouvons finalement nus l'un contre l'autre.

Ses yeux me dévorent, me font perdre la tête, un sourire s'installe sur son visage et avec le peu de raison qu'il me reste, je me dis qu'il est vraiment beau comme ça et qu'il devrait avoir cette tête la plus souvent. Ses lèvres se posent dans mon cou et me font gémir, ses mains se baladent sur mon corps qui prend feu, comme c'est grisant, je voudrais qu'il n'arrête jamais cette douce torture.

« _Draco..._ »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, je veux tellement plus ! Il le comprend et zappe les préliminaires. Il s'enfonce lentement en moi, pour ne pas me faire mal, mais je bouge les hanches et il entame une série de va et viens langoureux. Je ne peux retenir mes gémissements et me mets rapidement à crier de plaisir, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses omoplates et le griffe. Nous atteignons l'orgasmique septième ciel à seulement quelque seconde d'intervalle. Il reste en moi encore plusieurs longue seconde avant de se retirer et de s'écrouler à mes côtés.

Son bras passe autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. Je passe un bras autour de lui et ma tête se pose sur son torse. Il me caresse tendrement les cheveux et le dos. Je me rends compte que je me sens bien dans ses bras, comme si j'avais finalement trouvée quelqu'un à qui tenir et qui en vaut la peine. Mais je suis terrifiée à cette idée, parce que jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours perdu les êtres qui m'étaient cher. Alors je ne veux pas perdre ça aussi, parce ça fera plus mal que les fois d'avant et qu'on ne peut jamais être sauvé deux fois. Une larme coule et atterrit sur lui. Il a dû la sentir car il a cessé de caresser mes cheveux et la passe sur ma joue.

« _Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

« _Rien, rien._ »

« _Ne dis pas rien, tu pleure, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Aller, dis-moi. Tu regrette ce qu'on vient de faire ?_ »

« _NON ! Non, je ne regrette pas._ »

« _Alors quoi ? C'était pas bien ? Parce que j'ai crus que..._ »

« _Non, c'était parfait._ »

« _C'est parce que maintenant tu as une raison de vivre ? Quelqu'un à aimer et qui t'aime aussi et que tu as peur ?_ »

Comment fait-il ça ? Il est devin ? Voyant ? Vite, donnez-lui le poste de Trelawney !

« _Oui._ »

« _N'aie pas peur, je suis là et ne compte aller nulle part. Je ne te laisserais pas seule, je te le promets._ »

Il recommence à caresser mes cheveux et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux sous la caresse, je me sens à nouveau bien, je suis morte de peur, mais dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra plus m'atteindre. Il vient bien de me promettre de ne jamais me laisser seule, et je veux y croire. Je veux croire que j'ai encore une place dans le monde, une place dans ses bras et son cœur. Je ne sais même pas si moi-même j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Je ne crois pas en être amoureuse, mais je sais que j'ai la sensation de revenir à la vie avec lui. Je finis par m'endormir, totalement épuisée et bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait déjà nuit. J'ai dormie toute la journée ! Je me rends vite compte que je sui seule. Un froid s'installe en moi. Est-ce que tout cela était un rêve ? Mon estomac se tord de douleur, me réclamant à manger. Comme si tout avait été planifié, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Draco avec un plateau remplis de nourriture fumante qui me fait envie. Je me rends compte alors que je suis nue, et dans la chambre de Draco et Blaise. Je n'ai pas rêvée finalement. Mon cœur bondit à cette pensée et un sourire sincère s'installe sur mon visage. Draco dépose le plateau sur le lit et m'embrasse les cheveux.

**«** _Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim, alors je suis allé te chercher à manger._ **»**

**«** _Merci. Je meurs de faim !_ **»**

Il sourit, puis me tend un tee-shirt, me disant que Blaise et Pansy allaient bientôt arriver. Je l'enfile rapidement, notant au passage qu'il porte son odeur, puis commence à grignoter. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau pour cette fois, laisser entrer le couple.

**«** _Alors, ça va mieux ?_ **»**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight** :

J'acquiesce et Pansy sourit en se tournant vers Blaise. Il semble soulagé, ce qui me fait sourire à mon tour.

**«** _Tu comptes rester parmi nous ?_ **»**

**«** _Comment ça ?_ **»**

**«** _Est-ce que tu vas rester avec nous ici, chez les serpentards, où tu va retourner dans ta tour ?_ **»**

La question de Blaise me fait réfléchir. Je n'avais pas pensée à ça. En fait, je n'avais pensée à rien du tout. Est-ce que je supporterais de rentrer dans ma maison après tout ce qui s'est passé ? En aurais-je le courage ?

**«** _Je voudrais rester ici, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Mais si ça gêne, je peux très bien..._ **»**

**«** _Ne dis pas de bêtise Granger ! Bien sûr que tu ne nous dérange pas ! Et puis ça me fera un peu de compagnie féminine ! Pas que j'aime pas être avec eux ici, c'est juste que parfois c'est agréable de parler avec une fille et de truc de fille._ **»**

**«** _Je ne suis pas très douée pour parler __**«**__fille__**»**__._ **»**

**«** _Attends, tu es un fille, tu es bi, tu es sortie avec Ginny Weasley, tu partage ton dortoir avec Brown et Patil et tu ne sais pas parler __**«**__fille__**»**__ ? Pincez-moi, j'hallucine !_ **»**

Blaise fit ce qu'elle demandait et lui pince le bras. Elle pousse un petit cri, qui me fait ricaner. Ils sont vraiment pas finit ! Mais j'apprécie, ça me change les idées. Pourquoi ils me fixent comme ça ? Est-ce que je viens de penser à voix haute ?

**«** _Quoi ?_ **»**

**«** _Tu as ricanée ! Tu t'es moquée de moi !_ **»**

**«** _Et alors ?_ **»**

**«** _Ca veut dire que tu va mieux !_ **»**

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort, je suis trop surprise. A-t-elle raison ? Peut-on réellement changer aussi vite ? Hier je voulais mourir et aujourd'hui je veux vivre ? Ca s'embrouille un peu dans mon cerveau. J'étouffe un bâillement. Puis une question me vient à l'esprit.

**«** _Vous ne partez pas pour les vacances ?_ **»**

**«** _Non, on reste pour profiter. Et puis, je ne vais pas te laisser._ **»**

**«** _Je ne veux pas être un boulet. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez par pitié !_ **»**

**«** _Ce que tu peut être bornée ! On ne reste pas par pitié ! On reste parce qu'on en a envie. Alors au lieu de dire des conneries, finit de manger._ **»**

Une bouffée d'affection m'envahis. Je le serre dans mes bras, me disant que je n'aurais certainement aucun mal à l'aimer. Je mange encore un peu puis étouffe à nouveau un bâillement. Malgré le fait que j'ai dormis presque toute la journée, je suis exténuée. C'est comme si toute la fatigue accumulée lors des derniers mois me tombait dessus. Voyant mon air fatigué, Draco suggère qu'on ferait mieux de tous se mettre au lit. Je m'endors très peu de temps après. Le lendemain, c'est une voix vraiment très familière qui me tire de mon sommeil. J'entrouvre les yeux pour voir une chevelure rousse flamboyante. Je sursaute sous la surprise, et me relève d'un bond, sous le rire de Ginny. Une fois assise, j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et se jette sur moi. Elle m'enlace et me serre si fort qu'elle risque de me briser une côte.

**TBC**

2


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou !_

_Et revoilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Ginny est là ! Je me suis amusée à écrire l'arrivée de la rouquine, alors j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez postés, ça m'a fait énormement plaisir. Je suis contente de savoir que vous aimez cette fic'. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le redit encore ! Merci à vous ! :))_

_Je vous souhaites alors une Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapter Nine :**

**«** _Gin' ?_ **»**

**«** _Oh, Hermione ! Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée ! J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! Quand j'ai su ce qu'Harry et Ron avait fait..._ **»**

**«** _Mais, comment..._ **»**

**«** _J'ai su que t'étais ici ?_ **»**

**«** _Oui._ **»**

**«** _C'est Malfoy qui est venu me voir. Je te cherche de partout depuis deux jours, Mione. J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Et puis il est venu et m'a dit qu'il savait où tu étais et que tu étais en sécurité. Je n'ai pas posée de question et l'ais suivi. Me voilà. Ca va toi ?_ **»**

**«** _Ca va. Où est Draco ?_ **»**

**«** _Dans la salle commune. Il voulait nous laisser seule._ **»**

**«** _Je suis contente de te voir Gin'._ **»**

**«** _Tu as couchée avec lui ?_ **»**

**«** _Quoi ?_ **»**

**«** _Est-ce que tu as couchée avec Malfoy ?_ **»**

**«** _Oui. Hier matin._ **»**

**«** _Ah._ **»**

**«** _Tu m'en veux ?_ **»**

**«** _Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? On n'est plus ensemble._ **»**

**«** _Gin', s'il te plait._ **»**

**«** _Ecoute Mione, toi et moi, on savait toute les deux que ce n'était qu'une aventure. En attendant le grand amour. Alors je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir couchée avec Malfoy. J'aurais certainement fait pareil à ta place ! Je veux juste que tu sois prudente. Je ne veux pas que tu ais encore le cœur brisé._ **»**

**«** _Il m'aime._ **»**

**«** _Quoi ? C'est pas vrai !?_ **»**

**«** _Si, il me l'a dit. Il est amoureux de moi et je crois que moi aussi._ **»**

**«** _Comment ça, tu crois que toi aussi ?_ **»**

**«** _Et bien, je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait toujours fait partit intégrante de ma vie depuis mes 11 ans. Il était là à chaque moment important. Et puis, il a toujours été le seul à me faire réagir aussi violemment. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je l'ai toujours su. Que je le cherchais, mais que je ne me l'étais jamais avouée._ **»**

En prononçant ces mots, je me rends compte à quel point ils sont vrais. Depuis 6 ans, aucun moment important de ma vie à Poudlard ne s'est passé sans lui. Comment j'ai put faire pour ne rien voir ? Ais-je été à ce point aveugle ? Ginny me regarde avec un doux sourire. Elle e me juge pas et ne me rejetteras pas. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça serait encore mieux si j'avais mes deux meilleurs amis avec moi. Ils me manquent. Je sais qu'ils ont été horribles avec moi, mais c'est comme ça. Ce sont quand même mes amis.

**TBC**

* * *

_Vous pouvez directement aller au chapitre suivant !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voici la suite._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten :**

**«** _Tu ne devais pas rentrer au Terrier pour les vacances ?_ **»**

**«** _Si. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans savoir où tu étais et si t'allais bien._ **»**

**«** _Je vais bien Gin'. Tu le sais maintenant. Rentrer chez toi et profite de tes vacances, amuse toi ! Je pense qu'Harry ne tardera plus à se déclarer en plus._ **»**

**«** _Ils n'ont pas prit le Poudlard Express non plus._ **»**

**«** _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ **»**

**«** _Parce que ça fait deux jours que personne ne t'as vu et que tu n'es pas rentrée à la tour. Tu crois quoi Mione, qu'après votre dispute et ta disparition soudaine, ils allaient rentrer au Terrier comme si de rien n'était ? On a eu peur que tu fasses une bêtise..._ **»**

**«** _Vous avez crus que j'allais tenter de me suicider ?_ **»**

**«** _Oui. Mais avoue que ce n'est pas une idée si ridicule que ça..._ **»**

**«** _Bien sûr que si, c'est ridicule !_ **»**

**«** _Tu te fou de la gueule de qui Hermione ?_ **»**

Je sursaute et croise le regard de Draco. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver et vu l'air surpris de Ginny, j'en déduis qu'elle non plus. Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit et me prends la main. C'est toujours aussi agréable.

**«** _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malfoy ?_ **»**

**«** _Je veux dire que ta copine Hermione est en train de te mentir !_ **»**

**«** _Draco, arrête..._ **»**

**«** _Elle mérite de savoir. Elle est toujours ton amie, et tu auras besoin d'un allié quand tu rentreras dans ta tour._ **»**

**«** _Quoi ? Mais je croyais que je pouvais rester là !_ **»**

**«** _Pendant les vacances, oui. Mais quand les cours reprendront, il faudra que tu retourne avec les tiens. Et puis tu va avoir besoin d'affaire. C'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir avec mes fringues, mais bon, une gryffondor portant un uniforme de serpentard, ça risque de faire désordre. Surtout si c'est __**toi**__ avec __**mes**__ affaires._ **»**

**«** _Tu as l'air d'y avoir longuement réfléchis._ **»**

**«** _Oui. Pendant que tu dormais. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, alors j'ai réfléchis à tout ça. A ce que nous allions faire, à nous et notre relation..._ **»**

**«** _Et tu comptes faire quoi, pour nous ?_ **»**

**«** _Et bien, je me disais que peut-être, il y avait une chance que tu acceptes d'être ma petite-amie et qu'à notre sortie de Poudlard, tu acceptes aussi de venir vivre avec moi._ **»**

**«** _T'es sérieux ?_ **»**

**«** _Bien sûr. Je n'aurais rien dit sinon. Alors ?_ **»**

**«** _Oui. Oui j'accepte d'être ta petite-amie. On verra plus tard pour la suite. On a du temps devant nous._ **»**

**«** _Du temps. Alors c'est finit ? Tu n'iras plus à la tour d'Astronomie ?_ **»**

**«** _Non. C'est finit..._ **»**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà ! Vos impressions ?_

_Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand vous l'aurez, parce que pour l'instant, elle est en cours d'écriture. Alors il faudra patienter. Merci de continuer de me suivre ! _

_BiZous !_


End file.
